Recently, a portable camera system having full colour print on demand capability has been proposed by the present applicants. The camera system proposed includes an imaging system for imaging a scene in addition to a photowidth inkjet printhead for the printing of the imaged scene on output print media. The print media and ink supply has been proposed to be stored within a detachable print roll having the print media and ink supply stored internally. The print roll as further been designed to be utilised in a disposable manner within the camera system such that fresh additional print rolls are provided for insertion into the camera system and are generally "consumed" by the camera system.
With increased popularity of utilisation of such a system, it is likely that a substantial number of print rolls would be utilised. It is therefore desirable to provide for a inexpensive form of construction of a print roll. Further, as the print media (film or paper) supplied within the disposable print roll may be stored in a curled form for a substantial period of time, the print media is likely to be subject to an undesirable inherent curl whilst stored.
Further, in any print roll system, it will be desirable to maximise the ink capacity of the disposable print roll and to maximize the control over the ink flow to the print head.